He'll Always Have Hermione
by PatronusStrike124
Summary: Set during OoTP. Harry is afraid to face his friends after hearing that Voldemort might be possessing him. Can Hermione help him see that people care about him?


**A.N. This is my first story so I hope you enjoy it. Remember to review with what you think!**

**ONE SHOT**

**Set during Order of the Phoenix after the gang go to St Mungo's and overhear that Voldemort is possessing Harry. So, back at number twelve, Harry is isolating himself from everybody. He is in Buckbeak's room, alone with his thoughts when Hermione show's up.**

It was around six o'clock in the evening but Harry couldn't be sure. He had spent so much time hiding from everyone in Buckbeak's room feeding dead rats to the Hippogriff, he had lost track of time. Ever since they had returned from St Mungo's, Harry kept hearing Mad Eye's words in his head over and over on replay _"Of course Dumbledore is worried. The boy's seeing things from inside You-Know-Who's snake. If You-Know-Who's really possessing him..." _Harry shuddered with the mere thought of it. Is this why Dumbledore had distanced himself from Harry throughout the year? Harry sighed and threw another rat to Buckbeak and closed his eyes. _What if Voldemort IS controlling me? If he is, wha- _Harry opened his eyes with a start when someone was knocking on the door. Harry ignored it, thinking it was Ron, trying to coax him out of his hiding spots, but he was surprised when a soft voice called out "Harry? I know you're in there. Please come out. I want to talk to you." Harry stood up, walked to the door and when he opened it saw Hermione Granger standing in front of him, looking up at him with her chocolate brown eyes. She smiled softly, "Can I come in?" Harry remained silent but let her in nonetheless, closed the door behind her and walked back to his spot and sat back down. "I thought you were going skiing with your folks?" Harry said quietly, locking his eyes to the floor. "Skiing isn't really my thing, to be honest," Hermione said with a soft laugh. "I heard what happened, Harry. What you overheard at St Mungo's,"

Harry suppressed a smile. _So, this is why she's here. Ron told her and is getting her to do the dirty work by getting me to talk. Why does no one seem to care that I don't want to talk about it! _He looked up at her."Look, Hermione," his voice husky from staying quiet for so long and dripping with annoyance, "I don't want to talk about it, okay? So, you can go tell Ron that his plan to get me to talk didn't work!" He could tell by the look on her face that he was yelling again, but he didn't care at this point. But then Hermione said in a mouse-like voice, "Ron didn't ask me to come up here. When I found out what happened, I came looking for you. To see if you were okay." Harry grunted "I'm fine. Sorry for yelling at you. I didn't mean to." Hermione sighed "I know, its okay," She then walked over to him and sat beside him. "Look, Harry, Believe it or not, there are people here who are worried for you. From what I've heard, you've only come down at meals and even then, you haven't said a word." This was greeted to silence, so Hermione carried on, "Harry, please, if there's something you want to talk about, I'm here for you. Remember that." It was Harry's turn to sigh now. It was true. If he could talk to anyone in confidence, it was Hermione. He returned his stare to the floor, feeling guilty about the way he was treating his friends. "I know Hermione, thank you."It-it's just I feel SO angry, all the time. I'm afraid if I stay too close to anyone, I'll put them in danger," Tears started to form in his eyes, "I-I don't want to lose anyone else Hermione. There isn't a day goes by when I don't think about them and it hurts so badly. I-"He had started crying "I don't know what would happen if I lost anyone else. It would hurt too much." He sniffed. "I know they'll be a war, people will die but I just don't if I'll be ready for when it happens"

Hermione just stared at Harry in silence, tears forming in her eyes. Not once had he seen her best friend, Harry so vulnerable, scared. He seemed almost childlike. She held out her hand and gently took his, squeezing it slightly. "Oh Harry, I don't know what to say. You're so brave, you know that? So brave . Any everybody is here for you, The Weasleys, Dumbledore...Me..." She stopped and blushed softly, sure Harry was her best friend, he stuck by her when others wouldn't. But for a while now, she's been feeling differently towards him, blushing when he talks to her, butterflies in her stomach when he held her hand or hugged her. Harry placed his head on her shoulder and she subconsciously strokes his jet black messy mop of hair. "Thank you Hermione, just for being here, with me..." Then he kisses her lightly on the check and they both blush. Hermione whispers to him "It's okay Harry..." She hesitates "I...I love you..." Harry turns and stares at her "Really?" he questions and she nods timidly. He squeezes her hand "I love you to Hermione"

_Sure,_ Harry thought, _Dark days lie ahead but one thing is for sure, I'll always have Hermione..._

**A.N Yes, I know it's short, but do you like it? Should I write more? Ect... Please Review! :D**


End file.
